Currently in society, there is large consumption of oil due to the wide spread use of internal combustion engines. This, in turn, causes high levels of emissions and pollutants to be released into the atmosphere. The present invention provides reduced gas emissions and decreased pollution as well as operation with less noise and reduced wear on brakes. The system of the present invention may be used in large vehicles, for example semi-trucks, buses, trains, ships, or any heavy vehicle as well as vehicles of other sizes. The present invention features an electric hydraulic motor system for vehicles.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.